The 8th Gem of Deltora
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: set between books 2-3. A strange man wonders into the palace, claiming that there is an 8th Gem of Deltora, and that Taegan is back. Lief Barda and Jasmine decide to help this man, but what type of feelings will this quest bring out. Lief/Jasmine, OC/OC
1. He Comes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deltora Quest; neither do any of the other writers on here**

**Greetings peoples, I am back, this is more of an OC story, but Lief Barda and Jasmine will be featured a lot in this**

**Just before you read, this is Based on the Anime version of Deltora Quest, there are not many differences, but in the Anime, Lief's hair is Yellow and Jasmine's hair is green, and not Black. Apart from that, everything else is pretty much the same**

**Summary: A strange man wonders into the palace, claiming that there is an 8th****Gem of Deltora, and that Taegan is back. Lief Barda and Jasmine decide to help this man, but what type of feelings will this quest bring out. Too many pairings to talk about**

**Chapter 1: He comes**

Lief lay in his room, staring at the ceiling of his palace.

It had been two weeks since he, Barda and Jasmine had ventured into the Shadowlands and freed all the slaves from the Shadowlord, but now that they had, there was no excitement anywhere.

Barda was still around, training the guards, and was rarely around for Lief to talk to.

Jasmine had decided to go out for a walk, and would not be back for a couple of hours.

Lief thought too soon, as Jasmine flung herself from a nearby tree into his bedroom window, kree following behind.

"Jasmine, why are you back so soon" Lief asked her.

"The trees told me of a great danger approaching Deltora, aimed at you Lief" Jasmine said, her big green eyes glowed with fear.

At that moment, a guard burst through the door.

He was one of Barda's elite force, he knew because they always wore a bright Red battle Suit, with a patch of Yellow on the side, which matched the colour of Lief's hair.

"My Lord, there is a man at the gates, he wishes to speak to you" the guard said.

"Tell him to come to the palace hall, I'll meet him there" Lief ordered, and the soldier marched out of the room.

"I don't like this Lief, this could very well be the danger the trees warned me about" Jasmine told Lief.

"Don't worry, if worst comes to worst, Barda will be at the palace to protect us" Lief said "so just relax."

Jasmine calmed down, and together, they walked through the stunning palace into the hall, where he saw Barda in his Commanders Uniform.

"Barda, has our visitor come through yet" Lief asked.

"He is just coming now, but I must warn you, he look dangerous" Barda answered, one hand clasped on his sword.

Soon enough, the Man entered, he was different to anyone they had ever seen. He was tall, wore a Crimson red Battle suit flanked by a Jet Black Cape, he had armor all over his body, which matched his Dark brown Hair.

"Welcome stranger, I believe you are here to ask something of me" Lief greeted him.

"Yes, allow me to get straight to the point, King of Deltora" the stranger smiled, "My name is Desmond, and I am here today to ask for your assistance."

"A village of mine has come under siege, and the Shadow Lords minions have invaded my land, in search of a great treasure, of great power" Desmond explained, "Please, King of Deltora, I beg you, help me rescue my village from the evil that lay there."

Before Lief answered, he looked down too check the Belt of Deltora, Both The Ruby and the Emerald were glowing brightly.

_There's no sign of danger, but I can't draw our forces away from Deltora, not while the Shadowlord haunts us_ Lief thought.

"I am very sorry, but I am not able to help you reclaim your land" Lief said bluntly.

"Oh, in that case, I have one more request…you can't deny" Desmond grinned.

Suddenly, Lief felt the Emerald and Ruby go pale and dull.

_Danger_Lief thought.

"My request is, that you and your companions die by my hand" Desmond yelled, unsheathing two broadswords from his armor.

Lief and Barda both drew their swords.

"If I cannot gain the king as an ally, I will destroy him, and aid my lands myself" Desmond screamed, advancing on Barda.

Barda clashed swords with Desmond, but after a minute of swordplay, Barda was struck, and he fell to the floor.

"BARDA!" Lief and jasmine yelled, both running at Desmond, Sword and Dagger in their hands.

Desmond looked at this advance, and swung his swords at Lief and Jasmine with such Power that it caused them to fall backwards.

"If you think force can defeat me, you are WRONG" Desmond yelled, as he moved in on Lief. "I hold the power of the Sapphire, the 8th Gem of Deltora, nothing can stop me" he screamed, lifting his sword, preparing to plunge it into Lief.

"Lief, NO!" jasmine screamed, covering her eyes.

In that moment, Doom burst through the doors of the palace, charging at Desmond with such force that the collision pushed Desmond right to the far wall, where he bashed his head onto the throne and was knocked unconscious.

"Are you alright Lief" Doom asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine, but Barda, he was…"

"I'm ok Lief" Barda said, getting up slowly, "Most of what he stabbed was simply armor and cloth."

As Doom and Jasmine helped Barda up, Lief stared at the mangled body of Desmond.

_When I was fighting him, he said he had the power of the 8th__gem of Deltora, but there are only seven_

Lief was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Barda's soldiers march through the door.

"Are you alright sir" one of the soldiers asked.

"Were fine, just get that man and throw him out of Del" Barda ordered.

"NO" Lief commanded, "There are some questions I need to ask him, put him in a holding cell until I call for him."

"Yes sir" The soldiers commanded, as they dragged Desmond out of the Palace.

_I need to know more about the 8th__Gem, and why the Ruby and Emerald only went pale when I refused his request_.

**Well, that is the first chapter for my Deltora Quest Story. Please R&R, and tell me what you think**

_**Next chapter: All is revealed as to why Desmond attacked them, and will the group help him now that they know who is behind this**_


	2. A new quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deltora Quest; neither do any of the other writers on here**

**Im baaaaaaaaaack, did ya miss me guys… aww come on, not even a little?...i knew you missed me a bit, great to be back, just back from finishing school, and ready to continue, so hopefully people still read this, well, if you're ready, then lets get storytelling**

**Summary: A strange man wonders into the palace, claiming that there is an 8thGem of Deltora, and that Taegan is back. Lief Barda and Jasmine decide to help this man, but what type of feelings will this quest bring out. Too many pairings to talk about**

**Chapter 2: A new quest**

Lief sat on his throne, his head in his hands, deep in thought, as Barda stomped around the room impatiently, and jasmine standing by the door.

"I don't understand why you are keeping this man here Lief" Barda growled, turning to face the king. "That man is powerful and unstable, he's unlike anything we've seen before, he has to go"

"But" Lief interrupted, "I have to know about the 8th Gem of Deltora, and how he was able to mask his feelings from me."

"Yes, I know, but" Barda continued, but was interrupted by Doom, who walked through the palace doors.

"Our guest is awake" Doom announced, "Shall we go see what he has to say."

Lief stood up from his throne, and started walking towards Doom "yes, I am eager to know."

_Eager to know what he has to tell me about the gem._

The four of them strolled down into the dungeon, where they saw their guest, Desmond, chained to the wall, not even resisting.

"Ah, hello King Lief of Deltora, you are lucky to be alive, after the beating I gave you" Desmond smirked.

Barda went to grab the hilt of his sword, but Lief warded him off. "I have some questions for you, about what you said."

"About the gem" Desmond smiled, and then nodded over to where his swords was being kept.

"Take a look at the hilt of the red one, and you will see the Sapphire, the Gem of power, and the eighth gem of Deltora"

Doom grabbed one of the sword and brought it over, and they saw a bright blue Gem at the hilt of the sword, and a piece of paper at the hilt, on it, was a picture of the gem, and the words, like in the book of the belt of Deltora

_The sapphire, the gem of power, it grants the use of magic without magical aides._

_It has the ability to cloud the wearers true intentions from others until the point of physical harm_

_It allows the wearer into the minds of others, and has a special relationship with the gem of Chaos._

Lief stared at the paper, confused "this is from the book of Deltora, why was it ripped out."

Desmond looked down at the floor "because we took it out."

"Long ago, when Endon was crowned king, our elder distrusted him, calling him too weak to lead our land, and he took the sapphire to our own kingdom. When the shadow lord invaded Del, our elders used the power of the sapphire to push our land from the land of Deltora, and away from the shadow lord's Tyranny."

"But, didn't Adin craft the belt to spell the name of his land, why have more gems" Jasmine asked.

"Adin didn't craft it in the name of the land, he crafted the spell in the name of the people, DELTORAN'S" Desmond explained. "All I know of the 9th Gem is… is the gem of the shadow lands."

They all stood there in shock, as they heard these new revelations being told "but, that means the spell was not complete" Lief gasped.

"No" Desmond interrupted "the spell was weakened, with the strength of the 9 gems, the belt would have destroyed the shadow lord, but the two gems brought too much of a price to pay for Adin, so he left them out, and showed mercy, only making it banish the shadow lord."

"King Lief, I know you are confused, but I need you to help" Desmond continued. "a witch, Thaegan, and a being you call Dain are in possession of my land, and I need to free it, it brings a grave danger for Deltora, and I need your help to stop it, please."

Lief pondered for a minute, and then moved to let him out of the chains "ok, I will help."

Desmond dropped to the floor, and ran for his swords, only to have Barda in front of him, sword pointed to his neck.

"Hold on, how do we know we can trust him" Barda spat, looking at Desmond.

"By this" Desmond stood up and grabbed his swords, walking away from Barda and plunging them both into the floor, next to Lief's feet.

Kneeling down, he muttered "Lief of Del, I swear an oath of loyalty in the name of my father Odis, I swear to not bring you to harm by my own hand for my own reasons, and I swear an oath of loyalty should my mission come to pass."

As he was speaking, Lief looked down at the Gems, to see the Emerald and the Ruby shining brightly. _He's telling the truth._

"We'll need a ship in order to reach the lands, Jasmine, tell the sailors to prepare one" Doom ordered, and Jasmine wandered out of the dungeon. "I just have one question for you Desmond."

Desmond stood up, pulled his swords out of the ground and stared at Doom, waiting for the question.

"You attacked Lief, but you needed him alive in order to save your people, how would you get Lief's help, if you threatened to kill him" Doom asked

Desmond stood up, and smiled evilly "I'd use the girl."

Both Lief and Doom stood back in shock, and Barda moved his sword back up, out of anger at the statement.

"The Sapphire allows me to tap into the minds of others, see who they are, who they love, I know, Lief" Desmond laughed, giving an evil smile at Lief as he passed him, stopping at the doors, "And I'd tell her, just in case we don't come back, it's kind of important she knows" and with that he walked out.

Lief stood there stunned, and as soon as he could move again, he hurried out of the dungeon, past the confused look from Barda, and the angry looks from Doom, wondering how he found out about his crush on Jasmine.

**Well, chapter two is done, and it only took me a year and a bit, oh well, at least it's there now. Well, we now know that Lief likes Jasmine, and….oh wait, we knew already, oh well, interesting to see how this plays out, but I already know, and I think you guys are going to love it, got some really spicy scenes lined up for the two of them, even with a bit of Desmond and Dain (yes he is here) mixed in. Also, what do you guys think of Desmond, pretty cold isn't he, but at least he is to the point. And with the 9th****gem, I plan to do a story on that, but at this time, I don't have a gem that starts with N, so I'm looking into it, all I know is, its gunna be epic. Also, in chapter 5, I will bring back a guardian of the gems, and I want your assistance in choosing one, I may put a poll up about it, but if you want, tell me in a Review, your choices are**

**Reeah (Snake king, Book 3)**

**The Hive (Bunch of bees, Book 4)**

**Glus (Giant Slug, book 6)**

**Gellick (Jabba the Hutt, Book 5)**

**If you guys don't vote, ill probs end up using Reeah, since Reeah was pretty cool in the anime, or maybe the Hive, so if u want Glus or Gellick, better vote. Voting will close in two weeks, hope u all see it by then, or itll be awkward. Look forward to seeing who you guys pick, and until next time**


End file.
